Back to the Spirit World
by Anime lover0331
Summary: A 1shot-15 yrs later and Chihiro is forced to marry a guy to help her go some where in life and not just stay home thinking about the made up man, but the day of her wedding she runs away to her true home- the spirit world


ONLY THE IDEA IS MINE THE ANIME IS ALL HAYAO MIYAZAKI, though i do wish i owned some of these characters :D i could make a could movie with chihiro and haku hehehe:D lol here it is a quick one shot between Chihiro and Haku quick simple that is just here to waste some time for bored ppl like me the only reason i wrote this and i had no beta so this is pure me the idea and everything no help what so ever :D please enjoy the oneshot

* * *

><p>"Chihiro dear, where are you? It's almost time for the wedding!" Kei shouted for his fiancé.<p>

Chihiro was locked up in her bedroom refusing to come out. She never liked the idea of this forced marriage; she never loved anyone but him.

"Come on out dear it won't be that bad, Kei is a very nice guy and will make you happy. Just give him a chance. Please I know he will do you good. By the time your 30 you'll have a child or more and be happy with Kei. Chihiro don't make this wor" her mother was cut off by Chihiro yelling "I'll never give anyone but _him_ a chance" Chihiro was in her wedding dress, not by choice.

She looked around the room and seen that there was a big window. An idea popped into her head, she could jump out the window and since the window was in the back side of the house no one would see her. She could escape down to the woods and go back, back to her true home. Chihiro kicked off the heels and opened the window. Freedom lay only a few feet away.

She jumped through the window and ran to the woods just below her house. When she got to the edge of the woods she could still hear Kei and her friends shouting for her, but she ignored it and walked to the entrance with the dress dragging right behind her. She didn't care what happened to it, Kei bought it, and the dress meant nothing to her.

Chihiro sighed and walked into the station; it still had the howling sound of the train, even though not a train ran in it.

The meadow was right below her bare feet now, the lush grass felt good beneath her feet once again. The sun was setting so she knew that the spirits would be coming out soon, and so would Haku.

The bridge was just around the corner and spirits where coming out already. She could hear their snide comments about a human being there; some threaten to beat her to a bloody pulp. She ignored them, they never followed through to her hurting her, that was proven the last time she was here.

She got to the bridge and looked at the greeters, remembering the last time she was here when the frog spirit frightened her and made her breathe. Chihiro did always wonder what would have happened if she didn't breath all the way through.

"HEY! You're a human!" Chihiro turned around and seen the foreman yelling at her.

Startled she asked "Don't you remember who I am?" then it hit her.

No one recognized her since she was grown up, no spirit aged unless they wanted to.

"We haven't had a human here for years. She was the only human any of us liked. Even Yubaba, Haku even fell in love with the human girl. Since that day we haven't had one come back because the security on humans was doubled. The lords of the spirit world made a strong shield it's made the entrance invisible so no human could get through without a well done fight. It's surprising you got through."

"Haku fell in love with me?" Chihiro said it under her breath so the foreman couldn't hear it.

"Let me guess, it was 15 years ago and the girl was 10. Her name was also Sen. Am I correct?" the foreman was dumbstruck.

"Sen is that really you?" she nodded thinking 'yes'.

"Master Haku will be pleased your back with us, but what's with the dress. It's rather huge and white. I believe humans use those big dresses once in a life time when they're getting married. Marriage for humans is symbolizing commitment to someone isn't it?"

Chihiro frowned not wanting to think about Kei. She nodded grimly, so that the foreman knew she didn't want to get married.

"Well just make sure your safe. You better find some of you old friends for extra protection till your guaranteed safety here like last time, also your starting to fade so hold on let me get you a piece of food" he ran to the kitchen and got a berry then ran back to Sen "here you are".

She ate the berry and her body became stable again.

"Bye foreman, I'll go find everyone else." Chihiro bowed and ran to the stairs.

The dreaded stairs as Chihiro called them. She rubbed her face remembering the face plant she did into the wall on her way to Kamaji's. She carefully took each step, testing the step as she went. Chihiro well knew this wasn't the time for her to be found out. The only friend she had right now was the one foreman, and if anyone noticed her they wouldn't give her time to explain who she was or get to jog their memories of the little 10 year old girl. All of the sudden the foreman's words ran through her head again 'Even Yubaba, Haku even fell in love with her' she shook her head furiously; he couldn't love just a stupid ignorant 10 year old. 'My love would never be met' she thought.

She kept walking and opened the boiler room door. She heard the clanking of all the things in the room and she walked farther in.

"Kamaji?" he turned around and looked for a moment

"Who are you human?" Chihiro sighed; of course she would have to jog his memory. "Can't you even remember your own granddaughter? I haven't seen you in 15 years. Have you forgotten my face already?" it was hard for her not to laugh, but she was able to keep her cool.

Kamaji was in thought then it hit him "SEN!" she was back.

Kamaji got up and hugged her "Oh how it's been forever. Haku will be pleased that your back. He's been moping around saying how he loves you and misses you. God now he'll stop it all" Kamaji laughed and sat back down.

Just then CLACK "Kamaji here is your food, where's your other bowl. I've told you since back when Sen was here to leave it out for me to get" Lin sniffed the air and her eyes widen "HUMAN!"

Chihiro laughed "Yes, Lin human. Just don't give your sister a death hug please,"

"Yeah right Sen, try and stop me."

Lin came running full blast at her, then hugging her, with the death grip she was told not to do. Chihiro's face was turning blue so Lin finally let go.

"Well nice to know lover boy won't be moping around anymore" Chihiro's face went flat.

"I guess it's true. He does love me" she said to herself more than anyone.

"Whatever happened to him? He said he was going to talk to Yubaba about something when I left. He's alright right?" her voice had worried in it.

"Yubaba was run out by all the works and Haku. She was killed by shadow spirits she deceived. All of us think she got what she deserved. Like humans would say taste of your own medicine. Haku is the owner of the bathhouse now. Zeniba visits every week to check up on Bou/Boh (I think that's the baby's name I'm not sure). The bathhouse is in full blast now. Everyone is happier with him in control, plus everything isn't horribly decorated as it once was." Lin laughed and started to walk out of the boiler room through the small sliding door, dragging Chihiro with her. Chihiro didn't even have time to say goodbye to Kamaji.

They got into the elevator and rode up to the top floor.

"Wait a minute. Didn't you have to switch every so often to get to the top?"

" The elevators are also different." Chihiro was amused that Haku did this. Even though Lin didn't tell her, she knew it was him.

"Haku's idea, he hated having to switch so he got these put in. Everyone likes them a whole lot better than the others" Chihiro laughed.

"That would be what he would do. He was a little lazy when I was here last. But that was 15 years ago. I was ten back then, now I'm 25."

Ding! They were at the top floor. Chihiro walked out of the elevator and went towards the office door. The annoying door knocker wasn't there, surprisingly.

Lin was back in the elevator motioning for her to go by herself. She cursed under her breath. 'That Lin, she wants a relationship, even though we only knew each other for like 4 days… 15 yrs ago.

Chihiro walked into the office and seen Haku at the desk doing paper work. His dark green hair covering his face as he wrote, he looked amazing. He looked about the same age as her 'Why did he age in the same time as me' she thought.

"Who is it?" Haku spoke not even bothering to look up at the guest standing before him.

"Well, I thought you would notice when your love was in your office willingly. It's been a good 15 years now Kohaku. Miss me much?" Chihiro laughed.

Haku looked up and sighed.

"Go away. You're just another spirit trying to get my hopes up. I don't even think Chihiro could break through that shield the lord put up. I've had over 100 spirits try to pull off Chihiro and none have worked. None of you spirits will get my love!" Haku's eyes burned with fury.

So many spirits pretended to be Chihiro to play a trick on him that it made his heart break every time. It had gotten to the point where he didn't even feel anything but fury. Chihiro was never coming back to him, 15 years had gone by. He couldn't keep his promise, no matter how many times he tried; the lord wouldn't let him weaken the shield so he could go see her.

"You dumb dragon! Can't you tell the difference between me and a spirit? Are you that ignorant? I came back because you never kept your promise, with you not coming back my life took a change down the wrong road Kohaku!"

Haku studied the girl standing before him.

"Is that really you Chihiro?" she sighed, she finally broke through his dense layer.

"Well yes it is." Chihiro shuffled around, she really wanted to get out of this dress, and it was heavy and big. In the elevator Lin was squished against the wall for the whole ride.

"Chihiro, why are you wearing that?" well he realized she was wearing the wedding dress.

"My parents forced me into a marriage since a certain somebody didn't keep their promise. My parents seen me dreaming of a dragon boy and said I needed to marry someone who would do me good and get me away from the dragon boy that I 'made up'. I got away just before the wedding. I was supposed to marry a dude named Kei. He was rich and had a huge company, but I couldn't. My heart didn't love him, like I loved a certain dragon river spirit. When I got into the woods I found the entrance with no problem. I found my way to the bridge and met the old foreman. I had to jog him memory. Then I found Kamaji, which then led to Lin. She led me here. Though the longer I'm kept in this ridiculous wedding dress the more I'm going to love a pair of pants and a shirt."

Chihiro started to rip the dress about mid thigh. Haku stared at her in surprise. She now had on a mid thigh link, puffy dress on. The other 50 pounds of the dress was on the floor. Chihiro then ripped off the 10 pound sleeves that where lined with jewels, on the floor they went. Next was the head piece she had on, plus the 10 pound veil. Now she looked somewhat better without the 100 pounds of clothing on her. She started to relax more, now that most of her dress was off.

"Now the last thing I need to tell you, I need employment," Haku nodded.

"Where would you like to work?" Chihiro thought for a moment. "Well anything that involves you and my friends."

Haku chuckled and replied "How does my personal assistant sound for you? With that you would be with me and your friends. Your bedroom would be large and luxurious." Haku had a smirk on his face while Chihiro smiled.

"I agree to that, but I want Lin to sleep in the room with me; sleeping alone in a big room would get lonely fast that is unless… you want to accompany me" Chihiro had a smirk on her face.

She was good at this; she played Kei enough times to last a lifetime, for a spirit. Well, practice for this moment; she didn't want to be shy when she met Haku next.

"I'd be pleased to accompany you" they talked for a bit then finally Haku got Chihiro a pair of work clothes for her.

Lin was getting worried that some had happened so she came up there and she got the news that Chihiro was now Haku's personal assistant. Lin went off almost hurting Haku, but Chihiro prevented her from doing so.

It was getting late so the bathhouse was closing. Lights went off and Chihiro went to bed. Her new room was large and well decorated.

After a few minutes of lying down in the full sized bed she heard the door open and shut. A figure walked closer to the bed and sat down.

"I seen you kept you end of the deal" Chihiro chuckled.

She knew he would, he wasn't the type to break a promise. "Why would I give up the chance to sleep next to a girl like you?" he shifted into a lying position and Chihiro snuggled up next to him.

Chihiro stared at him for a moment then said "I'll call you green and sexy from now on. It suits you perfectly. Green hair and eyes, and a sexy body. You will be forever mine Kohaku" Haku laughed at the idea of being called green and sexy.

"Never thought in a life time I'd be called green and sexy" Haku looked at Chihiro.

They both fell asleep and by morning they were wrapped together like candy in its wrapper.

Lin came in to wake them up and screamed "ARE YOU GUYS SECRETLY MARRIED OR SOMETHING. EXPLAIN THIS ALL TO ME NOW LOVER BOY!"

Haku and Chihiro woke up quickly trying to comprehend all of this.

"Just forget it Lin. Though the marriage can be arranged" Haku smirked at Lin then tilted his head so he could view the woman right next to him.

"That doesn't sound too bad" Chihiro kissed Haku trying to strike I nerve in Lin, and it did.

"God you two just need to get a freaking room! Wait your already in one. I'll take my leave now!" Lin turned around and huffed off, leaving Chihiro and Haku laughing like fools.

* * *

><p>hooooooped you liked it review saying if i should leave it or just keep it there. RR<p> 


End file.
